The Knight, The Princess, and The Dragon
by RequipKnight
Summary: Team Natsu goes on an S-Class job, but Lucy gets kidnapped. Fairy Tail tries to find her, but will they get to her before it's too late? Meanwhile, Erza and Natsu realize their feelings for Lucy. Who will get her?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey everyone. I decided to write this even though I have a test going on. This will be my first fanfiction. This story is inspired by the fairytale about the princess, the knight, and the dragon, although it won't have the same plot in the slightest. Erza will obviously be the knight, Lucy the princess, and of course Natsu is the dragon. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, only this story**

"I am so bored," Lucy moaned, slamming her head on the bar counter.

"Why don't you go on a job, then?" Mirajane suggested from behind the bar counter, cleaning a mug with a rag.

Lucy sighed, "Happy and Natsu aren't here yet. Gray is taking a nap over there. And Erza's still on that S-Class job she left on herself.

"That isn't true, Lucy," a deep but feminine voice said from behind her. Lucy spun around to see the source.

"Erza!"

Erza chuckled, "Yes, me. Good morning, Lucy."

Lucy blushed and coughed in embarrassment, "W-when did you get back?"

Erza sat on the seat next to Lucy, "I came back last night, but it was late so I directly went to Fairy Hills."

"How was the mission?" Mira asked as she set a plate of strawberry cake in front of Erza.

"It was nothing I couldn't handle," Erza answered dismissively.

Mira just smiled and left to serve other members.

Erza turned to Lucy, "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah. I had some eggs and salad earlier."

Erza nodded in approval, "That's good. You should keep your body healthy," and she started to eat the cake.

The guild doors were kicked open, and the guild's resident pink-haired dragon slayer and his blue Exceed walked in.

"Good morning everyone!" Natsu yelled.

"Aye!"

"Mornin'."

"Hey Natsu, Happy."

"Oi."

Natsu scanned the guild until it landed on his target. He speed-walked to Lucy and swung his arm around her shoulder, "Good morning, Lucy! You too, Erza."

"Good morning, Natsu," Erza greeted back.

"Oh, morning, Natsu," Lucy waved.

"Hey, Luce, let's go on a job!"

Lucy's eyes lit up, "Sure! You can go pick one."

Natsu grinned and headed to the request board. He looked up and down, then came back with a frown, "Aw, man, there's no good job. Nothin' that involves fighting. The highest reward is only 20,000 Jewels too."

Lucy sighed. Her rent was due soon. Sensing her mood, Erza thought of something.

"Do you want to go on an S-Class job with me, Lucy, Natsu?" Erza offered.

Lucy and Natsu's heads snapped to look at Erza in hope.

"You'd let us go on one, Erza?!" Natsu asked excitedly. He was already thinking about badass dark guys and giant monsters he was going to fight.

"Really? But, I thought you just came back from another," Lucy said worriedly, although she was already thinking about rent money.

"Yes. I think our teamwork is good enough, and we already improved a lot. We are ready to go on one. I'm fine, Lucy. That one wasn't that tough. Wait here, I'll pick one upstairs."

Natsu faced Lucy and grinned, "Isn't this great, Lucy?! Our first S-Class mission! Can you believe that?"

Lucy giggled at his excitement, "Yeah, but this isn't really our very first S-Class mission, Natsu. You do remember Galuna Island, don't you?"

"Oh! You mean the one with the old man that kept spoutin' the curse of the moon? But this is the first official one, though. The last time, we stole it."

"True enough."

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Gray yawned, walking up to them.

"Yo, stripper, Erza's gonna take us on an S-Class job," Natsu said.

"Really?! I want to come, too!" Gray exclaimed giddily, all hints of sleep leaving him. The normally cool and composed teen couldn't hold back his excitement.

"Of course, Gray. I won't approve of this mission if we don't come as the whole team," Erza said, striding down the stairs.

"What is the mission, Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Here," Erza handed her the mission paper and the three teens huddled together to look at it.

"The dark guild Shadow Tiger is terrorizing Shiroyume Town. Exterminate them urgently. Reward 5,000,000 Jewels... 5,000,000 Jewels?!" Lucy read aloud.

"Whoa, I'm in!" they yelled.

Erza crossed her arms, "Good. Prepare your belongings. We will leave tomorrow morning."

 **A/N: Sorry if I forgot to write Happy, I just don't know what he should do. Please R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second chapter to my story. Hope you don't mind my horrible grammar cause English is not my main language. Anyway, I am having an exam this week. Wish me luck. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Previously:  
 _"The dark guild Shadow Tiger is terrorizing Shiroyume Town. Exterminate them urgently. Reward 5,000,000 Jewels... 5,000,000 Jewels?!" Lucy read aloud._

 _"Whoa, I'm in!" they yelled._

 _Erza crossed her arms, "Good. Prepare your belongings. We will leave tomorrow morning."_

* * *

"W-why did we go with the train...? C-can't I just f-fly there with H-Happy...?" Natsu groaned, clutching his stomach.

Erza crossed her arms, "The route to Shiroyume is mountainous. Walking would be impossible except if you want to arrive there in four days. Even with the train, we should arrive there in six hours."

Natsu's face turned green even more, if that was even possible, "S-six hours... on this moving hell? God, s-save me..."

"Aye! And there is no way I would fly you there, Natsu. You're heavy, although Lucy is probably heavier," Happy snickered, munching on his fish.

Lucy glared at him, "Damn cat..." she muttered under her breath.

"Can't someone... cast Troia on me...?" Natsu whimpered pathetically.

"Natsu, can you stop whining? Wendy is on her own mission with Carla, Pantherlily, and Gajeel, so she can't come with us. For god's sake, can't you just sleep peacefully like Gray over there?" Lucy scolded.

All heads turned to Gray who was seated on his spot near the window, sleeping soundlessly.

Natsu whined, "But Luce-"

BAM!

He didn't get to finish his sentence before he was knocked out cold by an armored fist. Lucy gave Erza a skeptical look, "Was that really necessary?"

Erza shrugged, "Yes."

Lucy only laughed nervously.

* * *

"So, basically we should just wait until they show up? How many are they?" Erza asked their client.

"Yes, Scarlet-san. They usually come in various numbers, but the lowest is three people," their client, the mayor said.

"How exactly do they terrorize the town?" Gray asked.

The short middle-aged mayor stroked his beard, "Well, they usually only thrashed the bars and forced the citizens to give their money, but recently, the presumed leader said that they're going to the main action soon. That's why I requested you here."

"Understood, sir." Erza nodded.

"As for accommodation, I already provided you with a room at The Lux Hotel. It's so big, you can't possibly miss it. Just show this letter to the receptionist, she'll understand and give you the key to your room. You can stay until this mission is over," the mayor said, handing Erza an envelope.

"Thank you, sir. We will be taking our leave now."

* * *

Team Natsu opened their shared room. Their minds were blown when they took in the soft Canadian rug, plush sofa, kitchen, dining tables, paintings, a big balcony, even statues. The only one not fazed was Lucy.

"Whoa! Check this out, Happy! It looks like me, right?" Natsu said, standing beside a mannequin.

"Aye! Except this one is white."

Gray facepalmed, "Idiots," he plopped on the sofa and his face lit up, "this is good..."

Lucy sighed and shook her head, but she couldn't help a small smile as the boys continued to fuss over the room. Erza, who was checking the fridge for any cake noticed that Lucy was just standing there, "Are you not excited, Lucy?"

Lucy waved her hands frantically, "No, no, no. Of course I'm excited! It's just that, I've come to these kinds of places plenty of times before."

Gray and Natsu stopped what they were doing and snapped their heads to Lucy, "What?!"

Natsu scurried to Lucy's side, "You mean you've been to these super cool and awesome expensive hotels many times?"

Lucy, realizing her slip up, sweatdropped, "I wouldn't put it like that, but yeah. My father would take me to balls and business trips with him. But it was a long time ago, though. Back when my mother was still alive, and my father bothered about me at all."

Erza glared at Natsu and Gray, making them shrink in their spots, before looking back at Lucy and her eyes softened, "We are sorry for making you talk about a sensitive subject, Lucy. Do forgive us."

Lucy laughed and waved it off, "There is nothing to be apologized about, Erza. It was way back, and the past is the past. Besides, it's nice having friends to confide in."

Erza nodded, "You're right. Well then, why don't we go around town while waiting for the dark guild to arrive?"

* * *

"One, two, three, cheese!"

"Here, ma'am, your pictures. That would be 100 Jewels, if you please," the booth tender said.

Erza smiled and handed the man his money, "Here. Thank you."

"Hey, hey! Lemme look at those!" Natsu pointed at the pictures.

Team Natsu was walking around town when the girls decided to go clothes shopping, dragging the boys along, then used the new clothes they bought for a photo booth. But it was worth it, Erza thought.

Then Natsu's stomach growled loudly, "Man, I'm really hungry!"

Lucy stopped her walk to look at him, "Why don't we go to a cafe I know around here? It's pretty good, I've been there a plenty of times before."

"Whoa, then lead the way, Luce!"

When the group continued on, something in the counter of a store caught Erza's eyes. "Hey, guys. There's something I need to check out first. You go ahead."

Lucy nodded, "Sure. The cafe is just up ahead. The name's Preppy Cafe."

After promising not to be too long, Erza went inside the store.

* * *

Lucy spaced out, staring blankly at the food in front of her. Gray noticed this and waved in front of her face, "Hey Lucy, don't space out. Eat your food."

Lucy blinked, "Sorry, Gray. I was just thinking what Erza is doing. What if some of those dark guys came after her?"

Natsu grinned and patted her back, "Don't worry too much about her, Luce! She can take care of herself. She's strong."

Gray nodded, "Yeah. As much as I hate to admit it, she's probably stronger than the three of us put together," he said, gesturing to himself, Lucy, and Natsu.

"Aye! And we've already bought her a cake, so no worries there," Happy said, pointing to a strawberry cake sitting on the table.

"You're right. Well then, let's eat!" Lucy clapped, digging into her mac&cheese.

Lucy sighed happily, then squeaked when someone plopped down on the seat next to her. She turned her head to see Erza eating her cake.

"Oh, hey, Erza. What did you check out?"

"Nothing. Just looking around," she stated simply.

Lucy raised her eyebrows, but did not question the feared Titania that could swat her away like a bug in the bat of an eye.

"Well, what should we-"

BOOM!

An explosion rocked the town. The Fairy Tail mages quickly got to their feet and ran out the restaurant, food forgotten. "What was that?!" Gray said, looking around.

"I presume it was the dark guild we are hunting. Natsu, use your nose to find out their exact position," Erza's leader mode activated.

"Hai!" Natsu said and proceeded to sniff the air, "the smell of flames... it's in the west... seven blocks away!" Natsu shot off toward the aforementioned location, the rest of his team following.

They arrived at the location, which turned out to be in front of their hotel, The Lux. There were about one hundred dark mages terrorizing the citizens, who were now screaming and running, while the mages were laughing.

The leader, who was a female, noticed them. She put her hands on her hips and smirked, "Well, well... it looks like that useless mayor decided to call for some help from a wizard guild, eh? And not any ordinary guild, the strongest and most infamous one in all of Fiore... Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it for now. Wait for the next chapter, okay? That is, if I'm not too busy. Reviews will be appreciated. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! RequipKnight back here. I forgot to tell you guys, this is only after the Grand Magic Games Arc. So, no Tartaros or Ice Devil Slayer magic. Sorry. I just updated now because I just finished my exam. Yesterday was the last day, and it was Science. I suck at Biology. Anyway, I present you with the third chapter of The Knight, The Princess, and The Dragon. Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Previously:  
 _They arrived at the location, which turned out to be in front of their hotel, The Lux. There were about one hundred dark mages terrorizing the citizens, who were now screaming and running, while the mages were laughing._

 _The leader, who was a female, noticed them. She put her hands on her hips and smirked, "Well, well... it looks like that useless mayor decided to call for some help from a wizard guild, eh? And not any ordinary guild, the strongest and most infamous one in all of Fiore... Fairy Tail."_

* * *

The woman scrutinized the team closely, "What's this? They even sent the Titania just to handle us? I'm flattered," she giggled.

"Though there is a dumb one too..." she said looking at Natsu.

Natsu gained a tick mark above his head and opened his mouth to retort, but Erza held her arm out.

"Enough chitchat. We have a job to eradicate you, and we intend to do just that."

The woman smirked, "If that's what you want," she snapped her fingers. Her army charged.

Natsu cracked his knuckles, "All right! I'm all fired up!" He jabbed an enemy in the gut and punched him in the face. Another one came after him, and he inhaled deeply. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

A few enemies fell down. Natsu wiped his mouth and grinned, "This is so fun!"

The enemy next to him was suddenly encased in ice. He turned around to see Gray, one fist on top of the other.

Gray smirked, "Can't let you have all the fun, flame brain. Ice Make: Lance!"

"Tch! I ain't letting you have some, stripper! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

* * *

Lucy looked at the boys and pumped her fist into the air, a determined look making its way to her face, "Yosh! I can't let myself fall behind," She grabbed a key from her belt, "Open! Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

A pink-haired maid appeared, bowing, "Punishment time, Princess?"

Lucy groaned, but decided to play along, "Yes. Your punishment is to dig a hole under those people," she pointed to a horde of enemies.

Virgo nodded, "As you wish, Princess." she began to drill the ground.

An enemy dashed to Lucy, sword in hand. Lucy demonstrated her expert whip skills, grabbing the sword and cracking it into two. "Lucy Kick!" she kicked the man in the stomach, sending him flying out into a tree.

There was a loud boom. Lucy looked to the source and saw that Virgo had trapped several enemies in the hole. Lucy grinned, "Good job, Virgo. You can go back."

When Virgo already returned to the spirit world, Lucy took out another key, "Open! Gate of the Ram, Aries!"

"I'm sorry! Wool Bomb!" Aries held her arms forward, creating a puff of pink wool. The enemies trapped in the hole were immediately asleep from the unrivaled fluffiness.

"Thanks, Aries!" Lucy said as she whipped another enemy.

* * *

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza drew out her sword and slashed at incoming enemies. She used her metal wings to fly to a pillar. She summoned a hundred swords around her and held two more in her hand.

"Blumenblatt!" Erza yelled, slashing enemies in front of her, the swords flying behind her doing the same. Many enemies fell down.

"Morning Star Armor! Photon Slicer!" With this last attack, Erza took all her enemies out.

"Great job, Erza!" Lucy grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

Erza smiled, requipping back to her Heart Kreuz armor, "Thank you."

They heard someone clapping their hands. The woman was standing there. "Impressive. Though they're only mercenaries, so of course you'd have no problem incapacitating them."

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Mercenaries?"

The woman snorted, "Of course. Did you not see that they weren't using any magic? I wouldn't allow people that weak to join my elite guild. You'd think that the so-called Titania would notice. Pathetic."

Natsu and Gray, along with Happy, who had just finished their portion of enemies, landed next to Lucy and Erza.

"I've always wondered, though...Your team is the strongest team of Fairy Tail, right, Titania? Why would you let a weak celestial mage who's always hiding behind her spirits join your team? Such a waste... she's probably just using you to get money," she taunted.

Natsu gritted his teeth, "Take that back!"

He swung his arm to punch her, but the woman grabbed his hand, twisted it, and kicked him in the gut.

"Natsu!" Happy yelled, catching his injured partner.

"Requip! Flight Armor!" Erza changed into her cheetah-like armor and dashed forward with inhuman speed. "Sonic Claw!" The woman, caught off guard, was slashed numerous times by Erza's swords. Erza hit her in the head with the hilt of her sword, effectively knocking her out.

"Gray!" Erza barked.

Gray took his stance, "Ice Make: Ropes!" Gray shot ice ropes the woman, tying her up.

Erza crouched by Natsu's side, "Are you okay?"

Natsu groaned, "That was nothing. I still have to get payback from her for saying those things 'bout Lucy."

Lucy, who was sitting next to Natsu, ruffled his hair, "You don't have to, Natsu. She was right, I am weak."

"C'mon, Luce! Don't start sayin' ridiculous things now! You're the strongest celestial mage there is, and one of the toughest people I know!" Natsu said.

"Natsu's right. Don't underestimate yourself, Lucy," Erza reprimanded.

"But..." Lucy looked at her companions, "...I suppose..."

"Hey guys, let's take her back to the mayor." Gray called out.

Suddenly, there was a crackle of lightning and the strong, solid ice ropes holding the woman captive was shattered.

"What the?" Gray muttered.

The woman stood with minor injuries.

"How?! Erza knocked you out!" Natsu yelled

"Tch. I was merely pretending, taking measure of her magic. There's no way I would lose to the likes of all of you. However," the woman growled, "you've become nothing more than annoying pests. Begone!"

She raised her arm, "One Million Voltage Lightning!" she zapped them all. Since the team were caught off guard, they didn't have time to dodge and therefore were momentarily stunned. The woman took advantage of this by chopping the back of their necks to knock them out.

"I'll be taking this one as a present," the woman said, lifting Lucy on her shoulder, "oh, by the way, my name is Tora. You better remember that," she cackled before disappearing in a bolt of lightning.

Erza, who was barely awake, reached her arm out, "Don't..." she managed to say before she lost her consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's it! I'm sorry, I've never written any battle scene before. I know that Tora is more of a male's name, but I can't think of anything else. See you next time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. Hope you're not bored by my repetitious greeting, since I am quite socially-awkward in real life. Dum-da-da-daa! (Those who loved to play Harvest Moon must know that). Here's a new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Previously:  
 _"I'll be taking this one as a present," the woman said, lifting Lucy on her shoulder, "oh, by the way, my name is Tora. You better remember that," she laughed before disappearing in a bolt of lightning._

 _Erza, who was barely awake, reached her arm out, "Don't..." she managed to say before she lost her consciousness._

* * *

"Ugh..." Erza groaned, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight hitting her face.

"Erza!" She heard three voices filled with relief calling out to her. She blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the light. Once her eyes cleared, she could see Natsu, Gray, and Happy looking at her.

"What...?" She mumbled groggily, "where...?"

Natsu stood up, obviously wanting to say something, "Erza-!" before Gray glared at him.

"We're at a clinic in Shiroyume. You feeling okay?" Gray answered her.

"Shiroyume... yes, I'm fine."

"Yeah. You remember what happened, right?" Gray asked.

"Hm..." Erza frowned, trying to remember with her head still in a daze.

"Several citizens brought us here, they checked on us after those mages left," Gray explained.

Natsu couldn't hold himself back anymore, "Hey, Erza. Do you know where Lucy went? She wasn't here when we woke up and the doctor told us that there were only the three of us plus Happy when the citizens brought us here. Do you think she went back to the hotel? Or-"

"LUCY!" Erza interrupted, sitting up abruptly, straighter than ever. The panic in her voice sent feelings of dread inside Natsu's stomach.

"What is it, Erza? What do you know?" Gray asked her worriedly.

Erza bowed her head, "They... took her," she said very softly that none of the occupants in the room heard it except for Natsu, thanks for his enhanced senses.

Natsu's eyes widened in disbelief and he clenched his fists, "W-what did you just say, Erza...?"

Erza shot her head up, tears streaming down her face, "I said they took her away! Shadow Tiger!"

Natsu's jaws tightened and he turned to run out of the room, but Gray caught his arm. Natsu growled at him, "Lemme go, ice queen! This ain't time to be pickin' fights!"

"What are you going to do?" Gray asked calmly.

Natsu gave Gray a death glare, "To go save Lucy, of course! You think we can just abandon her?! Don't you care about her at all?! Her captor is with her doing who knows what to her, and we're still here, just playing 'round?! Hell no! NOW LET ME GO! I have to-"

SMACK!

Natsu fell to the ground, holding his reddening cheek where Gray had slapped him. Natsu growled, opening his mouth to shout but Gray's glare stopped him. "Of course I do! She's like the little sister that I've never had, so of course I care for her! But think about it! That woman was really powerful, being able to knock all three of us in a blow. It's true that we were caught off guard, but still! And you heard her yourself, she said she didn't bring her members with her. What if there are stronger mages there?! We can't just rush in there! On worst case scenario, we'd be captured too, and then, who would save us? Who would save her? WHO?!" Gray shouted.

Natsu stayed silent. Erza sighed, "What Gray said is true, Natsu. Plus, look at our condition. We are in no shape to fight. We can't risk it. We have to call for reinforcements from the guild while waiting to recover. I'm worried about her, too, Natsu, very much. But the only thing we can do right now is wait. Understand?"

Natsu grumbled, "Fine."

Erza ran her hand through her scarlet locks, "Let me contact Master." She took her lacrima phone out, a black phone with a sword design on it. She pressed some buttons and beeping sounds were heard, before a big screen was projected in front of her from the phone and Makarov's face showed up.

" _Erza_?" Makarov said, surprised. Erza very rarely contacted him.

"Yes, Master. It's me."

" _You're on an S-Class quest with your team, aren't you? Is there a problem?_ " Makarov asked, intrigued and concerned. Whatever Erza had called him for, it must be serious.

"Yes, we are. Regarding this S-Class mission, we were tasked to annihilate a dark guild named Shadow Tiger. When we encountered them last night, we managed to take the hired mercenaries down. Only one person, who was the only mage there, the leader, was left. We were tired and caught off guard, and she managed to strike us. However..." Erza trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

" _However...?_ " Makarov said anxiously.

Erza hung her head down in shame, "I'm sorry, Master, but they got Lucy. We are currently useless. We would like to request reinforcement."

It was silent for a few moments, before Makarov said, " _What magic did the leader use?_ "

"Lightning magic."

Makarov nodded, " _Understood. You're still in Shiroyume, right? I will send the reinforcement in soon. I know just the right people to send._ " with that, the screen turned off.

Natsu, Gray, and Happy had been watching from behind her. Gray coughed, "This situation's just like Phantom Lord all over again..."

There was fire in Natsu's eyes, "You're right. And just like the last time, this time, we will save her again."

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes. It was dimly lit. She panicked and sat up. She looked down to see that she was in a metal bed, and her hands were chained. Lucy frowned, "These are magic-cancelling cuffs..."

Suddenly, the door to her room was kicked open, and Tora walked in. Lucy recognized her, "You're... that woman from before..."

The woman turned her head to look at her, "Oh? You're already awake? Finally."

Lucy narrowed her eyes, "What do you want from me, bitch?" she spat.

Tora growled and yanked Lucy's hair, hoisting her up so that she was eye-level. "Listen here. Don't you have eyes? You're the bitch here. Wearing those slutty clothing, using your nonexistent sexual appeal to have men swarm around you. Well, let me tell you, little girl, life is not what it seems, and what you want isn't always what you get."

She kicked Lucy onto the cold, hard floor and stomped her stomach, "I'm Tora. Lucy Heartfilia, is it? I'm sure when they realize that their lovely, little, weak celestial mage is missing, they'll hunt me down."

Lucy coughed, spitting blood, "Why...?"

The woman smirked, "Why, you say? Well, to have fun, of course. The only mages sent here were weak ass mages, and now I'm lucky to fight the Queen of the Fairies. It's been a while since I last fought a very strong, high-class mage."

Tora kicked Lucy one more time and slammed the door on her way out. Lucy crawled onto the hard bed and curled into a fetal position, staining the bed with blood. She didn't want to be the damsel in distress anymore, but what can she do?

"Gray... Natsu... Erza... Happy... I'm sorry. Wherever you are, please save me."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, well, this chapter's not much, but I hope it's enough for now. R &R if you'd like. See you next time!  
**


End file.
